Shame is six clawed
by Ashheart15
Summary: Stumble was never the same as other cats. Bullied, beaten, and excluded for having just one extra toe on his front right paw. Cast out and searching for a place where he can feel accepted is that place amongst the clans? or is he really destined to never belong anywhere.
1. Prolouge

Shame is six clawed

Authors Note: This story is not based on fact. Cats who have more than five toes or Polydactyl cats are just as fluid and graceful as other cats and can live long full lives.

Prolouge

Grace's POV

A gold brown she-cat sat in her soft nest in her Twolegs den contentedly washing her kits and wishing the love of her life was with her and that he could see his kits.

Flint had never had a home, His mother had been a forest cat and he'd been on the streets for his whole life. Grace used to see him rummaging through her Twolegs garbage bins looking for rats.

One night her Twoleg had let her outside Flint had been sitting on the fence and she talked to him a bit, he was a lot nicer then she thought he would be, and soon Flint and Grace fell in love.

Grace tucked her head under her paws, they would have been happy together. She would have happily gone and lived on the streets with him and perhaps she would have, if Flint hadn't eaten that rat.

Grace shivered the rat had been bad but Flint hadn't known it had smelled all right… but then Flint got sick, he couldn't leave his cardboard nest and Grace hadn't known how to make him better.

A few nights later Grace had gone to check on him and he was dead. Two moons later she gave birth to his kits she had never stopped missing him and she hoped that wherever he was he knew that she loved him.

Her gaze slid to her kits, two toms and a she-kit, the she-kit was black from head to tail just like Flint and maybe when she opened her eyes they would be the brightest hue of blue, the same colour as Flints, Her name was Night.

The biggest tom was a dark almost black brown, Grace could tell from the way he pushed the other tom to the side that he was the leader of the three, his name was Ebony.

Grace curled her lip showing her teeth, the other tom was painfully small and he had six toes on his front right paw. Flint had told her about cats with more than five toes he said they tripped a lot and banged into things, on the streets they never survived for long.

The little tom was white with a dash of brown on his chest because of his paw his name was Stumble, Flints mother had died saving a cat with more than five toes from a car, she'd been hit, Flint had been very insistent that if they ever had kits he didn't want any to have more than five toes.

Flint would be angry if he knew she had Stumble but if she dumped him now he was too small to get far before he died, she was scared if he died here her Twolegs might think she was a bad mother and take Night and Ebony away from her.

She decided to keep Stumble for a moon and then she would get rid of him, snuggling in her nest she remembered the cats that lived in the stars that Flint said looked after all cats, what had Flint called them?... Starclan.

Grace prayed to Starclan hoping that they were watching her right now _Please Starclan tell Flint I promise I'll get rid of Stumble so we can have the perfect kits we always dreamed of having._


	2. What did i do?

Shame is six clawed

Review Answers:

brightpath123: thank you for reviewing!

Guest: yes I do know that Blackstar is polydactyl as I do have the warriors app this is something that may come up later in the story.

GinnyStar: thanks I hope you liked it.

Authors Note: I do not own warriors they belong to the Erin Hunters.

Chapter 1: What did I do?

Stumbles POV

My ears burned with embarrassment as I lay face down in the dirt, it was me, Night, and Ebony's first time outside our Twolegs den and already I'd tripped and landed in the dirt _three times!._

I could hear Ebony and Night giggling as I picked myself up and turned to my brother and sister. They both towered over me, Ebony was a dark almost black brown with the same piercing amber eyes as my mother but Night was solid black with bright blue eyes that always turned hard as ice when she looked at me.

" No Twoleg will ever want to adopt you every time you take a step you fall over and no Twoleg wants a clumsy cat" Night taunted I puffed up my snowy white fur I was going to growl at her but mother cuffed me around the ears.

Ears ringing from the blow I shook my head and sat down hiding my right paw in my chest fur I didn't want mother to see it and be angrier then she would be anyway. When I was smaller I would always ask her why she was mad because I didn't know what I had done wrong. Mother always just turned away and hissed over her shoulder.

"You were born! Your father would be ashamed of you" after a while I stopped asking and took my punishments without complaint, the day would come when Night, Ebony, and I would be adopted by Twolegs and then I'd never have to see her again.

I went to go inside with the others but mother pushed me back,

" You stay outside, in fact, why don't you just go!" she growled I was confused, this was different to normal. Mother didn't like me much, but she never wanted to get rid of me.

"What are you still standing there for? Go on! Leave! I should have done this moons ago!" she meowed angrily she swatted at my tail and I took off running, occasionally tripping until I reached my Twolegs fence I scrambled over and ran into the forest I needed to find somewhere safe, somewhere a cat with six toes could belong.


	3. Lost

Shame is six clawed

Review Answers:

samredlamb7: yeh poor Stumble.

Authors Note: this story is set in the old forest it isn't during any particular time frame but it is before the last hope as Firestar is the clan leader and after A dangerous path.

Chapter 2: Lost

Firestars POV

I was just enjoying a squirrel that one of the apprentices had caught for me when Brambleclaw reported that on his patrol he had scented a Kittypet in our territory and I decided to go and observe it.

Being a former kittypet myself I knew how scary clan cats could look to a kittypet, and some of my more ambitious warriors could attack the kittypet simply for crossing a scent line it didn't even know existed.

I headed out of camp it was easy to find the kittypet it seemed to make a lot of noise, when I got closer I realised it was because the tom couldn't seem to stay standing for more than a couple of tail lengths before falling into the dirt tripping over nothing and getting back up and walking again.

What a peculiar young cat he was, White with a lick of brown on his chest the barely-kit had the saddest looking blue eyes I had ever seen and on his front right paw he had six toes.

_Six toes _where had I seen that before on a cat? An image of Blackstar, leader of Shadowclan popped into my head Blackstar was the same as this cat except Blackstar didn't fall over at all.

The young cat seemed scared but he didn't seem to be trying to find a way back to his Twolegs he seemed to simply be wandering through the forest as if… I'd seen that look before he looked like he was lost. Not in his body but in his mind, this cat was looking for a home and I might be able to give him one.

I padded back to camp and called Brambleclaw over though his looks could be intimidating, he was kind and levelheaded just the cat I needed to bring the young kittypet back to camp.

" Brambleclaw I have a job for you. There is a young cat wandering around our territory he's a kittypet but he must have lost his Twolegs. He's got six toes and I want him brought to camp, I want to offer him a place here don't frighten him but don't let him run away until I have talked to him" Brambleclaw nodded and slid stealthily out of camp while I prepared to meet this young tom.


	4. Are you sure?

Shame is six clawed

Chapter 3: Are you sure?

Stumbles POV

What was that? Something was following me I knew it as soon as I felt the fur on the back of my neck lift, trying not to panic I scanned the undergrowth at first not seeing anything but then I spotted a pair of gleaming amber eyes under a bush.

I unsheathed my claws, the only good thing about having six toes was that I had an extra claw, so the rumours were true there were wild cats in this forest. I let out a low growl puffing my fur up hopefully the wild cat hadn't seen me fall over.

"Come out and fight _oh_" I hadn't realised wild cats were so _big_ the tom slid out of the bushes he was a brown tabby and was strong and solid looking. I felt myself shrink into my fur unconsciously stepping back this tom had scars everywhere! I was so dead.

To my surprise the tom chuckled and advanced on me blocking my desperate swipes with ease he grabbed me by the scruff and picked me up. Seemingly unaffected by my claws digging into his nose the tom shook me off and started padding through the forest.

I twisted and tried to struggle out of the tom's jaws but my kit muscles just didn't have enough power behind them and I became tired. Despite the jolting rhythm of the tom's steps I drifted off hanging limply in his jaws.

I woke to whispering voices I blinked open my eyes I was in the middle of a clearing dens woven in the sides of it. Lots and _lots _of cats surrounded me some were looking at me but most were watching something behind me.

I turned to see a huge ginger tom sitting on top of a rock he was even bigger than the one who had grabbed me. He yowled and the whispering cats fell silent.

" Welcome to Thunderclan young kit, I am Firestar leader of Thunderclan. What is your name?" I got to my feet clumsily there was no way I was telling the fire-thing my name surely he'd figure out why I bore such a degrading name and then he would drive me out.

I tried to walk to a hole in the bramble wall I assumed was the enterance but somehow my paws got tangled and I landed in the dirt yet again. To my surprise some cat picked me up by the scruff and gently placed me on my paws again.

I turned to see the ginger tom.. Firestar padding back up onto the rock it must have been him who had picked me up.

"You don't have to stay, and you don't have to tell us your name but know that I was like you once. I was searching for my place in the world and in Thunderclan I found it" now that I looked closer at the cats around me I realised that most of them weren't that ferocious looking I even spotted some other kits peering around a she-cats leg.

" I'm Stumble" I meowed quietly ears burning with embarrassment but Firestar nodded and addressed the clan.

"This kit will now be known as…"

Authors Note: haha cliffhanger if anyone has any ideas about what Stumbles name should be review and I will choose one!


	5. Fitting in

Shame is six clawed

Review Answers:

Guest1: wow you have a lot of ideas thanks a lot!

Guest2: a clumsy cat? Apart from in my fanfiction I don't think any exist.

samredlamb7: I love your ideas they are really cool you'll be glad to know I chose one of your names.

Guest3: yeh that would be a nice name!

Cinderfire16: yeh hes so tough you'd never know! You'll have to read on to find out what his name is and how the other cats react. The cats look big because hes a kit.

Guest4: yeh maybe I like that idea.

Guest5: you can find out what his name is in this chapter yeh they might have to ask Blackstar for help.

Fireflight: I like your ideas they are very original!

Chapter 4: Fitting in

Rushkits POV

Rushkit blinked open his eyes, one moon after he joined Thunderclan he had gained new friends and a new family. A queen named Daisy and her three kits Mousekit, Berrykit, and Hazelkit. The one thing that hadn't changed was that he was still as clumsy as a badger.

He walked a little better but still tripped over all the time a fact that Berrykit, Mousekit, and Hazelkit used to tease him all the time.

"Ok look Clumsykits come out to play!" Berrykit taunted his creamy white fur coated in a thin layer of dust from running around the clearing. Mousekit and Hazelkit joined in with their brother.

"You're as clumsy as a Twoleg maybe you should go back to being a kittypet!" Hazelkit teased Rushkit retreated back to the nursery where the younger kits Poppykit, Cinderkit, and Honeykit were playing.

Poppykit ran over to Rushkit but stopped when she saw how sad her friend looked,

" Are Berrykit, Mousekit, and Hazelkit being mean to you again Rushkit?" she squeaked rubbing on his legs Rushkit purred Poppykit and her siblings were much nicer than his adopted litter mates.

" Its ok Poppykit soon we'll be apprentices and then they'll be too busy to tease me" Rushkit meowed he wanted to play with Poppykit but just then her mother Sorreltail called the little tortoiseshell back to her nest for a nap.

Rushkit left the nursery to give the kits some peace and quiet as he was padding across the clearing his paws got tangled and he fell over in the dirt. He heard some of the senior warriors purr with amusement and growled in frustration.

Teeth gripped his scruff and Rushkit caught a glimpse of fiery ginger fur it was Firestar, the Thunderclan leader kept a close eye on the clumsy little kit knowing how cruel clan born cats could be to former kittypets.

" Slow down Rushkit, you're not a Windclan cat you don't need to run everywhere" Firestar purred placing Rushkit on his paws his ears burning with embarrassment Rushkit turned to go back to the nursery but found that Firestar had pinned his tail under one of his paws.

" If you keep trying I know you'll fit in soon enough young kit you have the rest of your life to prove yourself to your clanmates you don't have to start right now" Firestar lifted his paw off Rushkit's tail and Rushkit ran back to the nursery stumbling a little along the way.

Firestar watched the little kit go sadly it was hard to be a young kittypet in a clan of clan born cats harder still to be a six toed cat in the clans. It looked like he might need to call on the Shadowclan leader, Blackstar for a little advice.

Authors note: thanks to everyone who made a suggestion on what Rushkits name would be! Feel free to review with any ideas you have! I will take them all into consideration but be warned I can't do everything everyone wants me to.


	6. A visit to Shadowclan

Shame is six clawed

Chapter 5: A visit to Shadowclan

Firestars POV

Shadowclan territory always caused his neck fur to rise and feelings of unease to sweep through him, the forest was darker here, the suns shine seemed muted and there was something_ evil _in the scents around him.

He shook his head Blackstar was an honourable and proud leader unlike Tigerstar the leader before him, he was not evil and had no ambition to take over the forest.

The marshy ground slopes down as Firestar approaches Shadowclan camp he unsheathes his claws Shadowclan cats tended to be mistrusting and suspicious. They wouldn't react well to having the leader of a rival clan walk into their camp.

As he walked through the thorn tunnel that was the camp enterance a yowl of alarm sounded and the camp burst into action cats ran to protect the nursery and elders den while two cats stayed to drive out what they must have believed to be an attack.

Tawnypelt her mottled tortoiseshell fur puffed up and her bright green eyes glowing fiercely and her son Tigerheart whose dark brown fur was smooth and his amber eyes bright with excitement. Mother and son eyed him not knowing what to make of the Thunderclan leader who had come to their camp alone.

" I'm here to speak with Blackstar _privately_" Firestar meowed calmly though he kept his claws out you never knew how a Shadowclan would react to anything. Even one who was half Thunderclan as Tawnypelt was.

Tawnypelt narrowed her eyes but nodded and led the way to Blackstars den. Blackstar sat in the darkness of his den amber eyes watching Firestar calmly his white fur is sleek and his single black paw is tucked into his chest.

"So Firestar why have you come to Shadowclan? I expect you did not come here simply to be scrutinised by my warriors" Firestars ears twitched as he heard the Shadowclan warriors outside the den sheathe their claws it had been a close one.

" Blackstar I need your help, Thunderclan has recently adopted a loner into our clan, a kit named Rushkit. And he seems to be having trouble fitting in and..." Blackstar cut him off with a glare.

" Why would you think that I, would have any interest in helping Thunderclan with a misfit kit?" he spat Firestar waited for Blackstar to calm down before he continued.

"Because Blackstar Rushkit, like you, has six toes on one of his paws, his front right one and he cannot walk properly" Blackstar was silent the white tom was in shock, memories long forgotten surged up and engulfed the tom.

Blackstar as a kit, tripping over and face planting in the dirt, how the senior warriors had laughed at him until he found a way to keep his balance and to walk as gracefully as the other cats.

Firestar watched the Shadowclan leader's eyes turn sorrowful as he remembered the painful days of his kithood at last the tom nodded.

" Yes I will help you with your kit, bring him to Fourtrees next claw moon I will take it from there" Firestar nodded and left Blackstars den it was more than he could have hoped for. He'd gotten some help for his little clumsy warrior.


	7. I don't need help!

Shame is six clawed

Review Answers:

Cinderfire16: you'll have to read on to find out what happens!

Guest: well it's not real training since he's still a kit

Chapter 6: I don't need help!

Rushkits POV

I growled as I padded slowly over to Firestars den where I had been _summoned _a fancy word for I'm about to kick your clumsy tail out of Thunderclan I was sure. So much for being accepted into the clan.

I slunk through the lichen covering and sat in front of Firestar looking at my paws, apart from the teasing I liked Thunderclan I had thought that since Firestar had let him into the clan he wouldn't kick him out. He was surprised when Firestar purred.

" Rushkit I thought you might be interested in going out on a border patrol with me" Rushkit looked up Firestars eyes sparkled with amusement and kindness not anger or regret he wasn't going to make Rushkit leave.

"O-Ok but won't Daisy be worried?" Rushkit meowed hesitantly as he followed Firestar out of his den trying to ignore the stares from the cats around him.

"No Daisy knows we're going don't worry" Firestar meowed Rushkit nodded and sped up a little Firestar was a lot bigger than Rushkit and Rushkit was having trouble keeping up.

They were almost to the entrance almost out of camp without Rushkit falling over at all when his paws tangled up and Rushkit was yet again face down in the dirt.

Rushkit heard the senior warriors purr in amusement and wished that a hawk would dive from the sky and take him right now.

Firestars POV

_Poor Rushkit_ Firestar thought as he saw the young kit fall over, the kit just couldn't get a break Firestar bent over to grab the kit and help him up but Rushkit surged to his paws his blue eyes angry slits.

" Laugh all you want I don't need you! I don't need _any _of you!" the little kit hissed before sprinting to the camp entrance and out into the forest.

I sent Cloudtail and Brackenfur who had both purred at Rushkits clumsiness my best glare and with a sigh took off after Rushkit. The forest isn't a safe place for a kit to wander on their own.

I found Rushkit by the river that separated Riverclan territory from Thunderclans yowling to the sky,

" You were right mother! I don't belong anywhere! I can't be a good warrior I can't even walk properly!" he cried I watched the tiny white kit sit beside the river and bow his head in greif.

I retreated I had told Blackstar I would bring Rushkit to him but maybe I could convince the Shadowclan leader that he needed to come to Rushkit.

I emerged at Fourtrees where Blackstar sat tail twitching with impatience when he saw I had come without Rushkit.

"Where is he?" Blackstar meowed I nodded towards the river knowing Blackstar would understand,

" My senior warriors have not been the kindest to him" I meowed quietly regret tugged at my heart I needed to talk to them Rushkit didn't deserve to be laughed at by his own clanmates.

"Lead me to him" Blackstar commanded I led the Shadowclan leader to where Rushkit still sat looking into the river I stayed where I was concealed by bushes as Blackstar approached the young tom.

Rushkits POV

" I know how you feel" a deep meow pulled me from my thoughts beside me sat a massive white tom with one black paw and on it… were six toes.

The toms sparkling amber eyes showed pity and sorrow Rushkit felt his fur lift up he would bet a hundred mice that whoever this cat was only here to make him go back to Thunderclan.

" I am Blackstar leader of Shadowclan and like you I am different to most cats" Rushkit looked at his own paw the one with the extra toe he hated so much he'd always thought he was the only cat in the world with a problem like his.

"There are many, many cats like us all my kin before me had an extra toe as well. Walking is difficult at first but you'll soon grow into your paws and then you will move with as much grace as any other cat" Rushkit felt tears stream down his face he wouldn't have to be a clumsy kit forever.

Then he caught a faint glimpse of gleaming green eyes, _Firestar _he had brought the Shadowclan leader here well he wasn't some lost little kit, he could take care of himself and he didn't need anycats help.

" I don't need your help!" he growled he stood and began to walk away but his paw slipped and he fell into the river.

It was cold and dark, Rushkit didn't know which way was up, the river tossed him around and he smacked his head on what might have been a rock.

Rushkit broke the surface heaved in a lungful of air and was dragged down again Rushkit flailed in the water heart thumping in his chest he was going to drown. He shut his eyes and waited to die.

Rushkit didn't know it but Blackstar pulled his little body to the surface a little bit later. Though the Shadowclan leader came from a different clan and was an extremely proud cat he wasn't going to just let a kit die right in front of him. So he had jumped into the river and grabbed Rushkit.

He swam to the shore Rushkit seemed to stop breathing as soon as Blackstar laid him on the bank, Firestar bounded over and began to lick the kits chest trying to make him breathe.

For a little while all was silent as Blackstar waited for the little kits chest to rise, finally it did. Rushkit coughed and water came gushing out of his mouth Firestar stopped licking and picked up Rushkit giving Blackstar a respectful nod the ginger tom headed back to his camp.


	8. My darling kit!

Shame is six clawed

Review Answers:

Cinderfire16: yes poor Rushkit and I think that in Dawn Graystripe gets taken by Twolegs? I haven't read that one in a while myself.

Chapter 7: My darling kit!

Daisy's POV

I was sitting in the nursery with Berrykit,Mousekit, and Hazelkit when Firestar came running into camp with Rushkit hanging limply in his jaws.

" Leafpool!" he called panic lit his green gaze as he waited for the Thunderclan medicine cat I left the kits with Sorreltail and rushed out. Firestar would be lucky if he had both his ears when I was finished with him.

Leafpool padded out of the medicine den calmly her brown fur flat as she picked up Rushkit and took him into her den. The poor kit was shaking and his fur was soaking wet. I followed Leafpool Firestar could wait. My adopted son could not.

Leafpool laid him in a nest and went to get some herbs when she returned I realized I recognised a few.

" Feverfew? Why does Rushkit need that?" I asked Leafpool coaxed Rushkit to wake long enough to swallow the herbs before turning to me.

" He's in shock from the cold river water and he seems to have swallowed some water. He has a high temperature that's why he's shaking. I have other cats I must look after will you sit with him?" I nodded of course I would he might not be mine by blood but I still loved him.

I curled around the small shivering bundle and licked his white fur up the wrong way to dry him out and warm him up though to my touch he was as hot as a Greenleaf day.

My gentle grooming caused Rushkit to wake he opened his dazed blue eyes and blinked up at her, he let out a squeak of fear and tried to wriggle out of her grasp.

" Grace! Mother! I'm sorry I was such a bad kit! Please don't send me away!" he cried _so that's why he was in the forest all alone when Brambleclaw found him_ I thought the sight of Rushkit crying and shaking broke my heart.

I gently brought him back into the nest and he fell asleep again tears still streaming down his face.

"Oh my darling kit, I will never send you away, I will always be here for you" I whispered as far as I was concerned he was one of my own. Any mother who would do that to a kit didn't deserve to have such a brave kit.

I felt my claws sink into the moss it was unusual for me to _want _to fight but right now I would love to find Rushkits mother and give her a few scars. Too bad Firestar would never allow it.

I settled in for a nap determined to protect Rushkit from harm and to love him and care for him until he was old enough to be apprenticed and love and care for himself.

Authors Note: aww a bit of Rushkit and Daisy bonding hope you guys liked this short but sweet chapter please review!


	9. I did what i had to do

Shame is six clawed

Review Answers:

Guest: yes it is set in the old forest and yes there are cats from the lake in it deal with it.

Moonshadow: I gather you like Cloudtail but I was thinking of a different cat for his mentor I'll give you a hint it's not any of the cats you suggested.

Chapter 8: I did what I had to do.

Graces POV

Night and Ebony were gone, Twolegs had taken them to live in different homes just as she had always known they would. She missed them and without them there was nothing to remind her of Flint.

She curled up in her nest missing him with all her heart and even if she would never allow herself to acknowledge it she missed her other kit too. The one she had chased away because he was to different.

She hoped Stumble was in Starclan with Flint and that Flint would take care of him even if he had six toes. She fell asleep wondering if she'd done the right thing and worrying about what Flint would think.

She woke in a field in a forest she wasn't anywhere near her Twolegs den. There were no lights only the twinkling of the stars and no noise except for the rustling of the tall trees around her in the wind.

"Grace" a voice purred Grace turned, it was Flint! His deep blue eyes sparkled and his midnight black fur shone with stars she was so happy to see him she ran up and licked his cheek.

"Flint I've missed you so much" she whispered a breeze tugged at her golden brown fur and when she looked up his eyes had grown darker; a mixture of sadness and anger filled them.

" I've missed you too but we both know you're not the same cat I fell in love with" Flints voice rumbled in his chest Grace shook her head she knew what he was talking about but desperately refused to accept it.

" I don't know what you're talking about, I'm still the same Grace" she meowed her voice like her eyes hard and cold. Flint just looked at her and his eyes grew darker the sadness in them breaking her heart.

"No the Grace I fell in love with was fiercely protective of any cat weaker than her, that Grace would never have chased off our own kit no matter how many toes he had" Flint murmured drawing away from her turning to pad back into the forest his voice sounded in her head as clearly as if were right next to her.

"I know I am partially to blame, I was so angry about my own mother's death that I convinced myself it was the six toed loners fault and I was wrong. I knew it but I wouldn't admit it" Flints disapproval stung Grace had thought he would be happy desperately she yowled after him.

" I did what I had to do!" she jerked awake back in her nest in her Twolegs den taking a deep breath she settled back down it was just a dream. She looked out the window where the night sky was covered by clouds. _I'm sorry Stumble._


	10. Not an apprentice

Shame is six clawed

Review answers:

Guest: she sure did!

Chapter 9: Not an apprentice

Rushkits POV

"Berrypaw! Mousepaw! Hazelpaw" the clan cheered its three new apprentices, but not every cat was celebrating. Rushkit sat in the entrance to the nursery watching his adopted littermates ceremony from the shadows and angrily digging his claws into the soft moss.

He should have been up there with them! He was ready to be an apprentice! Just because Leafpool said he still need rest to recover from the shock of falling into the river and nearly drowning didn't mean he couldn't be an apprentice.

Daisy came over to him after she congratulated her kits, the joy sparkling in her eyes made Rushkit even angrier. Why couldn't she tell Firestar he was fine? He was better! He didn't need to sit in the nursery all day like a little kit.

Daisy put her tail on his shoulder, though she knew practically nothing about fighting and hunting she was a good mother and she knew when one of the kits in the nursery was upset. He supposed it helped that she had been his adopted mother for three moons.

"I understand how hard it is that you have to wait a bit to become an apprentice Rushkit but…" Rushkit spun to face the light brown she-cat he cut her off before she could try and comfort him.

"No! You don't understand! Being a warrior is the most important thing in the world to me! But you wouldn't know because you're not a warrior!" Not wanting to stay and have to listen to the clan talking about the new apprentices Rushkit turned and ran out of camp stumbling a bit along the way.

Daisy's POV

A wave of hurt washed over me at Rushkits words as he ran out of camp, I knew he was just upset but his words echoed the comments made by the senior warriors and that stung.

Still when a kit was upset the thing they needed most was their mother so Daisy allowed herself to acknowledge the hurt and replace it with determination and love as she headed off to find her adopted son.

When she was out of sight of camp she stopped, she had no idea where Rushkit would go, then a memory of Firestar telling her about how he had found Rushkit by the river after he had run off the day he nearly drowned flashed in her mind. She knew where Rushkit was.

She spotted Rushkit by the river's edge he looked so sad she immediantly wanted to go over and comfort him but something stopped her. The sight of the pale outline of a black tom with his tail on Rushkits shoulder, Daisy slowly backed up and went back to camp this was something she thought Rushkit wouldn't want her to see.

Rushkits POV

I was sitting by the river quietly seething my claws leaving deep gouges in the soft earth on the rivers bank, when a strange but familiar scent washed over me and I felt some cat's tail on my shoulder.

I looked over and saw the outline of a black tom with ice blue eyes just like Nights, except his were kind of soft unlike Nights which were always hard. A purr rumbled through the tom that I realised must be from Starclan.

"You won't remember me Rushkit, I died before you were born. My name is Flint and I am your father" I shrunk away trying to hide my paw. Mother said father hated cats with six toes. She said he would have been disgraced by me.

Flint sighed and sat beside me he licked my ear comfortingly and I slowly relaxed perhaps she had been wrong, maybe she was the only one who was disgraced by me.

" I know what you must think from what Grace always told you. I used to hate cats with more than six toes but I don't anymore. You are my son Rushkit and I love you no matter how many toes you have. Your mother loves you too and the way she treated you was wrong" Flints eyes hardened now he looked more like Night.

" I will make sure that she realizes that" he promised he faded until only his scent remained and I decided I better go back to camp and find Daisy. I felt bad about what I said and I wanted to apologize. It wouldn't hurt to spend another moon in the nursery.


	11. Changes

Shame is six clawed

Review Answers:

Pearla May: thanks but no you will not republish my story as your own I came up with the idea and I am going to continue to write this story no matter what you think. I do my best to make the grammar and punctuation as perfect as possible so please kindly go flame someone else's fanfiction.

Yeah: I don't care what page your up to you are not republishing my story I am not stupid and I request you stop telling me I am. You are not as awesome as you think you are and I can take whoever's advice I want. Let me make one thing perfectly clear I WILL NEVER STOP WRITING.

Wolftaco: thanks for your support I will not be taking their advice or allowing them to steal my story I very much appreciate your review

Authors Note: due to a high number of flamers during recent times flames will now be used to make hot chocolate.

Chapter 10: Change

Firestars POV

Something had changed after Rushkit had run off into the forest after his adopted siblings apprentice ceremony, he seemed more at peace and much happier. Firestar was glad he wanted the young cat to feel like he belonged in Thunderclan.

Firestar padded out onto the Highrock feeling the Newleaf breeze flow through his bright ginger fur, after waiting patiently for two moons Rushkit was finally becoming an apprentice.

"Today I perform one of my faveourite duties as a clan leader, the naming of new apprentices. Rushkit step forward!" he yowled Rushkit walked forward. His thick white fur was groomed to perfection and his bright blue eyes shone with joy.

" Rushkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rushpaw. Your mentor will be Brackenfur. I hope Brackenfur will pass down all he knows to you " the golden tabby looked surprised when Firestar called his name but he stepped forward to meet his new apprentice none the less.

" Brackenfur you are ready for another apprentice, You had excellent training from Graystipe and I hope you will pass on your loyalty and strength to Rushpaw" Brackenfur touched noses with his apprentice and the newly named Rushpaw licked his shoulder. The clan began to cheer.

" Rushpaw! Rushpaw! Rushpaw!" Daisy cheered loudest of all with little Poppykit not far behind her. Firestar climbed down from the Highrock and stretched purring, it seemed most cats liked Rushpaw. After all he was kind and brave, everything a future warrior should be.

Sandstorm padded over and sat beside me together we watched tails entwined as the clan welcomed their newest apprentice.


	12. First

Shame is six clawed

Review Answers:

Pumpkinfur: Thank you for giving the flamers a piece of your mind.

samredlamb7: I was wondering if I would ever get to read one of your reviews again glad to have you back! Thanks for your support.

Lovepaw: I'm glad you liked it!

Chapter 11: First

Rushpaws POV

After my apprentice ceremony I was excited to begin my training, I nervously waited for Brackenfur to tell me what we were going to do first. I really hoped it would be battle training.

" Today we will be patrolling Thunderclans borders, the clans have been at peace for the last few moons but we must still be wary, peace cannot last forever" Brackenfur meowed as he led the way out of camp.

I had been out of camp before but today I could really look at everything, my eyes had always been clouded by emotion when I had been out in the forest before. I noticed how _green_ everything was, how cool the dirt was underpaw, I heard the sounds of the wind rustling through the trees and the birds singing.

I was so caught up in all the sensations I was experiencing I didn't smell that I was standing next to the Windclan border until three scrawny Windclan warriors were suddenly standing in front of me.

I jerked back and scrambled to sit beside Brackenfur, a growl rumbled through the warriors chest as he fluffed out his fur and unsheathed his claws.

The biggest of the three enemy warriors stepped forward, he was a black and white tom with a very thin tail and glaring amber eyes.

"Tallstar! What is the meaning of this?" Brackenfur meowed I barely stopped my legs from shaking; this was Tallstar leader of Windclan. Brackenfur and I would never be able to battle him and his warriors alone if it came down to a fight.

" My clan needs this section of the forest for ourselves, the rabbits are few this Newleaf and my clan has kits that are starving. We will fight if we have to but we would prefer you gave up this land willingly" Tallstar meowed calmly.

Brackenfur hissed and seemed ready to leap onto Tallstar before he remembered I was there and turned to me.

" Rushpaw, you must go back to camp and get Firestar. We cannot do this alone" I nodded and took off running desperately trying to block out the ear splitting screeches that came from the border behind me.

I ran as fast as I could but it wasn't easy, keeping my paws from tangling was the furthest thing from my mind and I fell over again and again.

At one point I fell on a rock and felt blood trickle down my face but the image of Brackenfur fighting three Windclan cats alone kept me going until finally I burst into camp.

" Firestar! There are Windclan warriors at the border! They want to take some of our territory and Brackenfur is fighting alone!" I yowled Firestar called for his strongest warriors and they left camp to fight for our territory.

Now that I had done what I had needed to do I realized that my legs were trembling and whatever I had done to my face really stung. I stumbled over to the medicine den and collapsed in one of the nests.

I woke sometime later when the warriors returned, I tried to stand and see if Brackenfur was ok but I was in too much pain and I couldn't. Brackenfur was led to a nest by Leafpool he was bleeding from a deep gash on his shoulder but other than that he seemed to be ok.

" I knew you could do it Rushpaw the battle patrol got to me just in time and we managed to fight Windclan off" Brackenfur meowed I allowed myself to give in to my bodies demands and fell asleep glad that Thunderclan was safe.


	13. No!

Shame is six clawed

Review Answers:

Dawnish the sister of Lilystar: I really like you suggestion for Rushpaws warrior name.

RainFilly – JynxJania: hey buddy long time no review I'm glad you like it and yes you do see a bit of a blossoming romance. I like your idea pursue it with haste before you forget about it.

samredlamb7: that's ok I'm in my second last year of high school so I understand completely! Rushpaw is pretty cool isn't he?

GinnyStar: yeh he's a good apprentice running and fetching help even though any apprentice would jump at the chance to fight in their first battle.

Wolftaco: here's your update!

Chapter 12: No!

Rushpaws POV

Windclan did not try and take our territory again and both Brackenfur and I were healthy enough to train again! Brackenfur was taking me for battle training! I was so excited that I got up at the crack of dawn.

I blinked open my eyes and carefully crept out of the den. Berrypaw, Mousepaw, and Hazelpaw were all still asleep and I tried to leave quietly so I wouldn't wake my adopted littermates.

Outside the camp was quiet the clearing looked light pink in the dawn light and the dawn patrol padded sleepily out of camp with Cloudtail complaining loudly about having to get up so early.

"Rushpaw!" a little voice squeaked I turned and saw Poppykit running towards me her blue eyes sparkling with excitement and her tortoiseshell fur, which was still soft like a young kits, fluffing up against the cooler morning weather.

"Guess what? Firestar said Cinderkit, Honeykit, and I are becoming apprentices today!" Poppykit bounced around happily and Rushpaw purred. At last denmates who didn't tease him and humiliate him! And one of them was going to be Poppykit, or Poppypaw.

"Poppykit! Come back here! It's too early for you to be bothering poor Rushpaw!" Sorreltails tired voice came from the nursery and Poppykit happily scampered away.

Rushpaw picked a mouse off the top of the fresh-kill pile and settled down to eat. He watched as the clan began to become busier as cats began to wake. Pretty soon all of the warriors were up. Except for Brackenfur.

Rushpaw felt worry begin to worm its way into his stomach, though his mentor had never complained Rushpaw had seen the way his eyes would cloud with pain when he did border patrols with Rushpaw.

His shoulder wasn't healing well and suddenly Rushpaw was running to the warriors den. Something was very wrong with Brackenfur, Rushpaw was sure of it.

He skidded to a stop at the smell of _sick_ coming from the den, how had the other warriors not noticed? Rushpaw cautiously entered the dark den. Suddenly scared at what he might find.

Brackenfur lay in the darkest part of the den, his golden brown fur was matted and looked like it hadn't been groomed for days. His usually bright amber eyes were glazed and Rushpaw recoiled at the heat coming off him.

Frantically Rushpaw yowled for Leafpool, the she-cats amber eyes showed shock as she hurried to take Brackenfur to her den. Rushpaw tried to follow but Leafpool told him to wait outside.

Rushpaw paced outside the medicine den in a daze, surely some cat must have realised that Brackenfur was unwell. Brackenfur must have told some cat that he wasn't feeling well.

Rushpaw knew his mentor was not the complaining type, he preferred to stay in the background and not draw attention to himself. He probably hadn't told any cat because he didn't want Leafpool to use her herbs on him when there would be other cats that needed them.

Sorreltail had been told to stay out when she had tried to see her mate and she sat next to the medicine den with her kits beside her.

Poppykits voice was nowhere near as happy as it had been this morning when she told Rushpaw that Firestar had decided to postpone the ceremony until her father was well enough to see it.

Leafpool finally padded out of the medicine den sometime during the night. She looked exhausted.

"I don't think Brackenfur will be able to see your apprentice ceremony Poppykit" Leafpool meowed Rushpaw bowed his head as Leafpool turned to him.

"I'm sorry Rushpaw but Brackenfur is..."

Authors Note: yes! Cliffhanger! I'm not going to leave any hints this time guys you'll have to figure out whats happened to Brackenfur all on your own.


	14. A new day

Shame is six clawed

Review Answers:

Ginnystar: maybe I can't say if your right or not it will spoil the chapter.

Guest2: here's the update you want so badly.

Scourgefangirl: Maybe

Guest 1: You will find out the truth in this chapter

RainFilly – JynxJania: I can do it cause I know you guys hate cliffhangers. Cool I'll PM you later thanks for your insight and advice.

Cinderfire16: Cinderkit was there but only Poppykit talked to Rushpaw.

GeuSt: thank you for your review!

Wolftacoz: here's your update!

Chapter 13: A new day

Rushpaws POV

Greif tugged at Rushpaws heart as he sat in a small sunlit clearing just out of Thunderclan camp staring at the freshly churned earth where moments earlier he had helped bury a good friend of his who he would never forget.

Rushpaw turned away, he was numb, and Mousefur hadn't deserved to die. Even as an elder she had displayed the strength and fierceness that would have made her a formidable warrior when she was younger,.

Still once she had contracted Greencough her strength hadn't been enough to fight the disease and she had gone to Starclan in the night.

When he had bought Leafpool a mouse yesterday and seen her scrawny body lying curled up in her nest he had been reminded of Brackenfur and how he had looked in the warriors den when Rushpaw had found him.

He remembered the moment he had heard the news, he had been so worried about Brackenfur, he had stayed outside the medicine cat den waiting for Leafpool to come out and finally she had.

"I'm sorry Rushpaw but Brackenfur is going to have to stay with me for a while. His shoulder wound has become infected and he needs to rest" she had sent him back to his den but he hadn't minded. Brackenfur was alive and that was all that mattered to Rushpaw.

Rushpaw walked back into camp and was immediately attacked by Poppykit, Honeykit, and Cinderkit.

"We have you now invader!" Honeykit squeaked as she bit his ear, Rushpaw fell under the weight of the kit attack and rolled over trying to dislodge the needle sharp claws digging into his back.

"Hey! Be careful you almost squashed me!" Cinderkit huffed as she was shaken off; the kits continued their assault until a weak meow sounded from near the medicine den.

"Kits leave Rushpaw alone! He has a lot of training to catch up on!" Rushpaw looked up as the kits scampered over to see Brackenfur who was leaning on the side of the medicine den. His amber eyes sparkling with amusement and his light brown fur nearly groomed.

Rushpaw shook the dirt from his fur and made his way over to Brackenfur, he gently nudged his mentor being careful not to hurt him. The kits rubbed on their fathers legs and purred while Sorreltail watched from outside the nursery where she was lying.

" Firestar said our apprentice ceremony is tomorrow, you'll be there right?" Poppykit asked a tiny bit of worry in her otherwise joy filled blue eyes. Brackenfur licked the top of her head.

" Of course I'll be there, nothing could stop me from seeing my tiny warriors become apprentices" Brackenfur meowed softly. Suddenly feeling like he was intruding on the family Rushpaw slipped away.

Brackenfurs POV

I watched Rushpaw walk away sadly, he was young to be so alone, sure he had Daisy and all of Thunderclan but I know it's not the same as really having a family.

Sorreltail called the kits to her and they went back into the nursery for a nap, when I looked at my family I felt so much joy and love. It was so sad that Rushpaw had never gotten to experience these feelings.

Leafpool had given me the herbs that would stop the infection in my shoulder but it had been Rushpaw who saved my life. Sorreltail had told me how he was the one who realised something was wrong before any other cat.

I wondered where his family was, Daisy said to me that she thought his mother had abandoned him but that didn't make any sense. Rushpaw was kind and caring and brave a little bit clumsy but he couldn't help that.

I shrugged off my worries, it didn't matter why he had been abandoned or who had done it. Today was a new day, a fresh start and Rushpaw was carving a new life for himself.


	15. Denmates

Shame is six clawed

Review Answers:

AtomicFail: thanks buddy

Stripedwind of MysticClan: I know your review was for chapter 10 but I'll answer it here. Yeh I agree poor Rushpaw and Daisy! And yeh he will be fine.

Chapter 14: Denmates

Rushpaws POV

Firestar stood on the High-rock watching the three soon to be apprentices walk up to the High-rock with a gleam of amusement in his forest green eyes.

" Honeykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Honeypaw. Your mentor will be Sandstorm. I hope Sandstorm will pass on all she knows to you" the little light brown she-cat turned to the light ginger warrior beside her.

"Sandstorm, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Honeypaw. You have shown yourself to be a strong and brave warrior. Pass on all these qualities to Honeypaw" the newly named Honeypaw licked Sandstorms shoulder and the two stepped back as Firestar continued.

"Cinderkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cinderpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudtail. I hope Cloudtail passes on all he knows to you" the snowy white warrior stepped forward to sit beside his new apprentice.

"Cloudtail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Cinderpaw. You have shown yourself to be a loyal and kind warrior. Pass on all these qualities to Cinderpaw" Rushpaw fidgeted impatiently as he watched Firestar turn to Poppykit.

Poppykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Poppypaw. Your mentor will be Thornclaw. I hope Thornclaw passes on all he knows to you" Rushpaw watched the golden brown tabby sit beside Poppypaw.

" Thornclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Poppypaw. You have shown yourself to be a fierce but fair warrior. Pass on all these qualities to Poppypaw" Rushpaw stood as the clan began to cheer.

"Honeypaw! Cinderpaw! Poppypaw!" Rushpaw cheered loudest of all even drowning out Brackenfur as he cheered for his kits, but Rushpaw couldn't help it! He was so excited to have new denmates, and one of them was Poppypaw.

Poppypaw ran over to him and licked his ear before Thornclaw called to her and they walked out of camp followed by Cloudtail and Cinderpaw.

Rushpaw sat in the shade of the apprentices den and sighed, he hoped every day could be as joy filled as this one.


	16. Dreams

Shame is six clawed

Chapter 15: Dreams

Rushpaws POV

Rushpaw was dreaming, he stood in a grassy field watching three kits playing, with a start he realized that the kits were Ebony, Night and him when he and his littermates were small.

As he watched the little Ebony and Night kits began to stalk the little him, they pounced and pinned him down like they were playing but instead of getting off him once it was clear they had won they began to attack him.

The little him let out a desperate wail and locked eyes with Rushpaw and then he woke in his nest breathing hard as if he had run all the way from Highstones.

Shaken by the dream Rushpaw tiptoed out of the apprentice den to sit in the moonlit clearing of Thunderclan camp. The sight of the stars twinkling brightly overhead calmed him. He knew one of them was his father, who loved him even if Night and Ebony didn't.

Rushpaw found himself wondering where his littermates were now, did they miss him? Were they sorry for what they did like Flint had said that his mother would be? Rushpaw wished he could find out for sure.

Poppypaws POV

I woke when I realised I couldn't feel the warm fur of Rushpaw lying in the nest next to mine. I slid open my eyes to see his empty nest and inwardly sighed. Some nights Rushpaws fidgeting and moaning woke me but at least I knew he was safe in the apprentices den. I didn't like it when he disappeared.

I stood and quietly poked my head out of the den, in the middle of camp sat Rushpaw looking up at the stars. The moonlight turning his white pelt silver except for the splash of brown on his chest which had darkened so it looked black.

His beautiful blue eyes had a look in them that I called Rushpaws 'thinking' look they also had just a hint of sadness in them as well. I padded over to him and put my tail on his shoulder, Rushpaw flinched until he realised it was me and then he relaxed.

"Did I wake you Poppypaw? I'm sorry" he meowed, typical Rushpaw he was always apologizing even if he didn't do anything. I purred gently and swiped my tongue over his ear.

"You don't have to be sorry Rushpaw, come back to the den and go to sleep. You have your hunting assessment in the morning" I whispered Rushpaw took one last look at the stars and followed me back to the den.

Rushpaw fell asleep almost as soon as he lay down in his nest but I stayed awake, I don't know why but for some reason I couldn't go back to sleep.

Rushpaws breathing which had been slow and peaceful only minutes ago suddenly began to speed up until he was panting. He started twitching and moaning which quickly turned into thrashing and screaming. Alarmed I stood and slid into his nest beside him.

"Rushpaw! Wake up! It's just a dream! Come on Rushpaw! Wake up!" I meowed urgently Rushpaws eyes shot open and I saw more fear in them then I have ever seen in any cat.

"Poppypaw?" he murmured glancing around I could see the fear disappearing as he realized that he was safe in the apprentices den.

"I'm here Rushpaw I'll keep you safe from whatever it is you dream about" I meowed gently Rushpaw seemed to relax and I watched him fall back asleep. He seemed calmer then he had all night. I closed my eyes and this time sleep came to me quickly.


	17. Hello mum

Shame is six clawed

Review Answers:

Sandtail: he's getting there growing into his paws he won't be needing any help there's not much any cat could do for him anyway.

RainFilly – JynxJania: PoppyxRush is very cute indeed! And thanks for your advice.

Chapter 16: Hello mother

Rushpaws POV

Rushpaw was hunting on his first solo hunt; he was determined to catch more prey then Berrypaw, Mousepaw, and Hazelpaw. They were bound to stop teasing him if he could prove he was a better hunter then all three of them.

Rushpaw was on the edge of Thunderclan territory near Twolegplace when he saw her; it was Grace, his mother who had chased him away all those moons ago. She was sitting on the fence of her Twoleg den looking out into the forest.

Her golden brown fur was flat and her amber eyes were calm but Rushpaw ducked down anyway not wanting to risk being seen, he was about to turn away when he remembered something.

He wasn't a defenceless little kit anymore, he was a Thunderclan apprentice who knew fighting moves that she wouldn't and he had grown a lot since he had become an apprentice. He was one of the biggest apprentices now.

He had nothing to fear from her, if she tried to hurt him he could easily block her. Flint had said that he would make sure she was sorry for what she did to him. Rushpaw wanted to find out if she was sorry or if his father had said that just to make him feel better.

Stealthily Rushpaw crossed the Thunderpath that separated the forest from his old home; he made sure that his mother didn't notice him until he was right behind her on the fence.

"Hello mother" he hissed Grace spun around in shock, Rushpaw glimpsed guilt and grief in her eyes before she masked them behind a cold stare.

"You! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" she meowed coldly; Rushpaw felt the heat of anger rising in his veins. Didn't she feel any remorse for what she did to him? She cast him out of the only home he had ever had knowing it would take a miracle for him to survive.

"I came back to see if you had changed! But you haven't! You're still as heartless and cruel as you were the day you abandoned me!" he yowled at her. His mother had the decency to look shocked by his words before he jumped off the fence and stalked away.

When he glanced back he could see Grace watching where he had disappeared into the forest with sad eyes. Rushpaw gritted his teeth angrily and felt his claws dig into the earth. She didn't deserve to be sad that he left, it's not like she ever wanted him in the first place.

When Rushpaw returned to came he only had a mouse and two birds in his jaws, Berrypaw and his other littermates started teasing him but when Rushpaw didn't react they grew bored and went off to bother some other cat.

Rushpaw went to the apprentices den and curled up in the darkest corner wanting to yowl his anger for every cat to hear. Grace was his mother! She was supposed to love him and protect him, but she had never done either of those things.

When Poppypaw came in from training Rushpaw closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, he didn't feel like talking to her, he didn't feel like talking to any cat about anything.

Daisys POV

I knew, though I didn't know how I knew, that something was wrong with one of my kits. Looking around camp I saw three of my kits Berrypaw, Mousepaw, and Hazelpaw sitting together sharing tongues, which meant that it was my other kit that needed me.

I poked my head in the apprentices den and my heart broke at the sight of my dear adopted son Rushpaw curled up at the back of the den. Any other cat would think he was sleeping but from the way his claws dug into the soft moss I knew he was awake.

I slid all the way into the bramble covered den ducking my head a bit; the den was made for apprentices not warriors, and quietly made my way over to Rushpaw. His usually sparkling green eyes were dark with an anger that was so ferocious it scared me.

"Rushpaw what happened? What wrong? And don't you dare say nothing I can tell your upset" I murmured as I licked his ear trying to comfort him, as I licked him the angry, tough apprentice seemed to disappear and in his place was a hurt, confused kit.

"Why did she chase me out? A mother is supposed to love her kits!" he whimpered as he buried his face in my fur, I realized he must be talking about his mother, who as far as I knew had chased him away from his Twoleg home.

" I don't know why she did it but I know that all mother love each and every one of their kits even if they don't show it" I told him. Rushpaw looked up with hope and love in his eyes.

"Really? Do you think my mother loves me?" he asked I purred gently and licked his face.

" You are kind and brave and you try so hard. Any mother would love you and I'm sure that yours does. I know I do" I meowed. Seeing that my youngest kit needed some time to himself I stood and padded off to see if Ferncloud needed my help watching her kits.


	18. Starclan

Shame is six clawed

Review Answers:

RainFilly - Bird of Storm: I'm glad you liked this chapter and that you liked Daisy as you said most people don't. Let me know when you publish the first chapter for your story I would like to read it.

Silverlightning97: finally you have an account! Nice roleplay by the way!

Scourgefangirl: ok ok I'm hurry uping

darkdreamsXsilentclaw: LOL they are pretty cute!

Chapter 17: Starclan

Rushpaws POV

Rushpaw was… somewhere he'd never been before. He was in a grassy field with a forest on either side and the night sky with its twinkling stars above him.

The grass was cool underpaw and a warm breeze swept through Rushpaws fur, wherever he was it sure was nice.

"Hello Rushpaw" a familiar voice purred Rushpaw spun around to see Flint walking out of the trees his blue eyes glittering with joy and his midnight black fur smooth and filled with stars.

"Flint! I've missed you! Um do you know where we are?" Rushpaw meowed as he walked over to his father. Rushpaw had decided he must be dreaming because there was no way Flint would look this alive if he was awake.

"We are in Starclan Rushpaw I called you here because I want you to meet someone" Flint flicked his tail and a dark gray she-cat with the same deep blue eyes as Flint padded out of the forest. Rushpaw was confused, who was this cat?.

"Rushpaw this is my mother Flarewind she used to be a Shadowclan cat before she fell in love with a rouge and was exiled from Shadowclan" Flint nudged Flarewind and she quietly stood and left.

"Son, you may be born in Twolegplace but you have clan blood running through you as well. It may not be the blood of Thunderclan but it is still clan blood. Honour our family Rushpaw. Make me proud" Flint whispered, he began to fade and the next thing Rushpaw knew he was being prodded awake by Brackenfur.

Rushpaw stood and stretched, it was a cool leaf-fall day almost two moons since Rushpaw had become an apprentice if he managed to improve in the next moon he might become a warrior at the same time as Berrypaw, Mousepaw, and Hazelpaw.

His adopted siblings still teased him but he didn't really care anymore. If they couldn't learn to like him then they weren't worth his time, at least their mother seemed to like him, and Firestar. He might not be a Thunderclan cat by birth but neither were his siblings and they couldn't say they had any clan blood in them. Rushpaw could, and even if it was Shadowclan blood it was better than nothing at all.

He wasn't about to follow in his adopted siblings pawsteps and start teasing them or any other cat who wasn't clanborn. He knew how that felt and didn't want any cat to feel like that ever again.

In that moment Rushpaw made a decision. He wanted to be clan leader one day and when he was he wouldn't let any cat be teased for any reason, and any cat that tried to be a bully would have to find a new place to live.


	19. Gathering

Shame is six clawed

Review Answers:

.963: Actually Rushpaw met Flint in the chapter Not an apprentice, he is a Starclan cat as his mother was a Shadowclan cat who was exiled and his son is a clan cat.

Shadowhunter: as you command your majesty :]

Chapter 18: Gathering

Brackenfurs POV

Brackenfur sat beside Dustpelt waiting for Firestar to come and announce which cats would be going to the gathering. His thoughts turned to his young apprentice; Rushpaw was much steadier on his feet now that he had grown. These days he looked more like a warrior then an apprentice.

He was doing very well in his training, so well in fact that Brackenfur had requested that Rushpaw be allowed to go to his first gathering tonight, after all every apprentice deserved to go at least once.

Brackenfur remembered the pride he had felt at his first gathering when the clans had called Cinderpaws name and then his.

Brackenfur was pulled out of his memories by Firestar who had climbed onto the Highrock while Brackenfur had been daydreaming and was about to announce who was going to the gathering.

"Going to the gathering is Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Graystripe, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Berrypaw, Mousepaw, Hazelpaw, and Rushpaw!" Brackenfur breathed a sigh of relief Firestar had let Rushpaw come. He knew it would mean a lot to the young cat.

Rushpaws adopted siblings huddled together and meowed excitedly about the gathering but Rushpaw came over to him eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Did you hear what Firestar said Brackenfur? I'm going to the gathering!" Rushpaw was always so serious, it was nice to see him acting like the carefree apprentice he should have been for once.

Later on after every cat had eaten the chosen cats followed Firestar out of camp and towards Fourtrees, Brackenfur kept a close eye on his apprentice who stumbled a few times but managed to stay on his paws.

They arrived at the edge of Fourtrees and Firestar flicked his tail, together the clan emerged from the bushes and joined the sea of cats below them.

Rushpaw seemed a little lost at first unsure of what to do with himself so Brackenfur pointed him in the direction of some Shadowclan apprentices and went to talk with some other young warriors.

Afterwards Brackenfur would never admit it but he had left Rushpaw to his own devices and didn't check on him at all after that, maybe if he had what happened next might not have happened at all.

After a little while the clan leaders called for the gathering to begin, Firestar went first.

" All is well in Thunderclan, we have plenty of prey and lots of new apprentices, they are not all here but we welcome Berrypaw, Mousepaw, Hazelpaw, and Rushpaw to their first gathering!" the clans cheered the apprentices names and Brackenfur scanned the crowd.

He saw Berrypaw, Mousepaw, and Hazelpaw standing together but he could not see Rushpaw anywhere, then he noticed some apprentices who were looking at something that was apparently more interesting then the meeting.

Brackenfur stalked over making sure that he hid in the shadows so the apprentices, who he now realised were Shadowclan, did not notice him. Their taunting words reached his ears.

"You mouse-brain! Why don't you go back to the nursery? Only future warriors get to be apprentices and your to wobbly to be a warrior!" Brackenfurs blood ran cold he knew what was so interesting to these apprentices. It was Rushpaw.

Brackenfur knew that the truce would be broken if he harmed any Shadowclan apprentices so he turned and padded over to the leaders rock where Blackstar was currently addressing the clans.

He climbed onto the rock ignoring the hisses of the clan cats below and the questioning look in Firestars eyes. He turned to Blackstar.

"Three of your apprentices are currently tormenting _my _apprentice; doesn't Shadowclan teach its young how to behave at gatherings?" Brackenfur meowed loud enough for every cat to hear.

Blackstar eyes narrowed when he saw the apprentices with their back to him, he nodded to Brackenfur and padded off the rock. Ignoring the yowls of 'he's a liar!' Blackstar approached the group at the back of the crowd.

To Brackenfurs surprise instead of disciplining his apprentices he reached into the middle of the small circle of young cats and picked up Rushpaw off the ground. Brackenfur felt his fur rise in fury, his apprentice was covered in scratches and his white fur was dusted in dirt and blood.

"My apologies Firestar for what has happened to your young apprentice, do not be worried I will deal with my apprentices appropriately" he meowed calmly though Brackenfur could see his eyes were dark with rage.

Sorreltail ran forward and took Rushpaw from Blackstar, Firestar watched her and then turned to Blackstar.

"See to it that they are punished Blackstar, this will not happen again. This gathering is over!" the ginger tom meowed his voice hard, Brackenfur followed Firestar in a daze, Rushpaw was injured and Brackenfur had left him with those… those Fox hearts! If anything happened to Rushpaw it would be his fault.


	20. A scarred warrior

Shame is six clawed

Review answers:

Stripedwind of MysticClan: he will and it's a saying, it basically means that Brackenfur left him alone and didn't check on him at all.

Cinderfire16: hopefully they will!

Pumpkinfur: yeh it is pretty sad.

Guest: yeh they kind of do don't they?

Authors Note: sorry for the long wait guys I've had a bit of writers block but I'm back now.

Chapter 19: A scarred warrior

Rushpaws POV

My world was a very painful one, the scratches from the attack at the gathering smarted and stung .However today I tried my best to push the pain away and hold my head high. After all, today was the day I finally received my warrior name.

Not only was I going to be a warrior, but I was getting my name _before _Berrypaw, Mousepaw, and Hazelpaw! My adopted siblings were speechless when I walked past them, for once they were out of nasty things to say.

Firestar stood on the High-rock watching me walk forward with warmth and kindness radiating from his leafy green gaze.

"I Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn" Rushpaw locked gazes with the Thunderclan leader as he continued.

"Rushpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Rushpaw, for the first time in his life, felt just like every other apprentice who had stood in the same spot as him and said the words he was about to say.

" I do" Rushpaw meowed hoping no other cats could hear the slight tremble in his voice, luckily no cat seemed to be paying much attention it felt like the entire clan was holding its breath.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rushpaw from this moment you shall be known as Rushbreeze. Starclan honours your bravery and your determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan" the newly named Rushbreeze stood stock still as the end of his ceremony was met with silence.

"Rushbreeze! Rushbreeze! Rushbreeze!" the clan cheered Poppypaw, Brackenfur and Daisy cheering loudest of all as Rushbreeze was swept up in the familiar scent of his clanmates as they came to congratulate him he felt as though he had finally found the place where he belonged.

Authors note: I am not as pleased with this chapter as I would like to be. For me it feels rushed and forced. I have lost some of my passion for fanfiction and if I cannot find it again I am not sure what will become of this fanfic.


End file.
